The Rain Does Strange Things
by bitterending
Summary: The rain was coming down in sheets, making Kyo snappish, dizzy and eager to get home. Tohru had to go to work early, so Kyo was left walking home alone with the rat. [KyoxYuki]


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me.

The rain was coming down in sheets, making Kyo snappish, dizzy and eager to get home. Tohru had to go to work early, so Kyo was left walking home alone with the rat. Normally this would be something Kyo would refuse to even think about doing, but the storm had sapped him of any and all the energy he usually used to argue. Even holding up his umbrella was getting difficult. He felt himself leaning to one side and struggled to stay stable.

He failed miserably as his foot slipped into a puddle of mud. Kyo let out a shout of surprise and prepared himself to land flat on his back. However, instead of hitting the ground, he felt his body give a sudden jerk and his left arm was pulled up by the elbow. He looked up to see Yuki's pale fingers wrapped around his bicep. "Watch out." He said softly, letting go of Kyo before continuing forward.

Kyo opened his mouth to tell the rat off, but all that came out was an exhausted sigh. Yuki looked over his shoulder and sighed. He dropped his own umbrella in the swampy dirt and made his way to the orange haired boy, careful of the small lakes of mud. "Stupid cat." His tone was different than usual. He said it almost playfully as he took Kyo's umbrella and held it over both of them. "I can't help but take pity on you on days like this." Kyo frowned and tried to yank his umbrella out of Yuki's grip, but Yuki held on steadfast.

Yuki rolled his eyes and began to walk, giving Kyo the choice to either follow him or get wet. Not much preferring the latter, Kyo trailed after him. He was thankful for the gesture, though he'd never admit it. They walked in silence for a moment before Yuki stopped short without warning, causing Kyo to keep walking unintentionally into the pouring rain. The cat took a hasty step back and hissed at Yuki, who had a devious grin on his face. "Not _too_ much pity."

Kyo managed to snarl out a "Damn…rat…" but looked ready to collapse from the effort. Yuki watched him, the look on his face honestly apologetic. He gently nudged Kyo with his hand before beginning to walk again. Kyo gasped and pulled back as if Yuki's fingers had burned him. "Don't-" he started bitterly, but couldn't muster enough energy to finish his sentence.

Yuki was staring intently at his hand in contemplation. A brief pause passed and then Yuki ran his hand down Kyo's back. "What're you-?" Kyo started, but Yuki shushed him. He dropped Kyo's umbrella at their feet and wrapped his ivory fingers around the beads on Kyo's wrist. Kyo looked forlornly at his umbrella beginning to sink in the mud as he felt the water rapidly soak through his clothes. He shook his hand weakly in attempt to get Yuki to let go, but the rat ignored him.

Kyo was suddenly aware of a wet tree trunk against his back. He opened his mouth to shout at Yuki, but he was too drained to force any sound from his vocal cords. He felt Yuki's hands suddenly in his hair and meant to pull away but couldn't exert enough strength. "I don't know what I'm doing." Yuki murmured softly, and Kyo noticed that he looked nervous. Just what was he planning to do?

Suddenly, Yuki was pressed against him, his lips at Kyo's jaw line, neck, shoulder. Kyo swallowed thickly, trying his hardest to push Yuki off of him, but he didn't have the power. "Stop." Yuki growled, his hands beginning to work on removing Kyo's shirt as he tilted his head to claim Kyo's mouth. Kyo gasped in surprise, and Yuki took advantage and deepened the kiss, rolling Kyo's drenched shirt from his shoulders. Kyo thrashed slightly, struggling to keep his shirt on, but only succeeded in shedding it faster. "I'm sorry…" Yuki's voice was in his ear, "I don't know-" He cut himself off; his hands were trailing a heated path over Kyo's skin.

Kyo briefly wondered how he could feel so hot when the winter rain was seeping through to his bones. He felt Yuki push his head back to expose his neck and without thinking, Kyo allowed this. Yuki made a contented sound at the back of his throat and put his mouth the Kyo's cold wet flesh. Kyo heard a moan, and it took him a moment to realize it was himself.

Yuki seemed encouraged by this sound and quickened the pace. His hand slid down Kyo's chest and rested on his hip while his mouth continued to work at bruising the skin at Kyo's neck. Kyo moved his mouth to speak, but couldn't force any sound to come out. "I'm sorry…" Yuki whispered again, "It's probably the rain…making me…" Yuki trailed off, beginning to kiss at Kyo's neck again.

Kyo let another groan pass his lips as Yuki pressed his hips into him and ran his left hand enticingly up Kyo's leg to pause at the fly of his pants. Kyo took a shaky breath and tried to pull away, but Yuki hooked his fingers into Kyo's belt loop. "Don't…" Yuki breathed, sounding almost pleading. To Kyo's own surprise, he nodded. Yuki smiled, water dripping from his silver bangs into his eyes. He leaned in and began planting light kisses along Kyo's jaw, making him shudder. "Just this once…" Yuki whispered, "…instead of fighting…" Kyo became aware of Yuki's left hand again. His fingers were starting to stroke at the material, slow and tantalizing. Kyo shut his eyes, feeling a little dizzier than he had before. The rain was really starting to pour down, and Kyo felt his shirt wash away.

"My…" Kyo grumbled dazedly, but didn't make any move to grab it other than the slightest twitch of his fingers. Yuki unbuttoned Kyo's pants, still trying to distract the cat with gentle kisses. It worked until Kyo felt Yuki's nimble fingers tug at his boxers. Kyo wrenched away, using all of his might to press himself completely against the tree. "Quit it, you-" he took a deep breath, his boost of energy quickly fleeting, "-you damn…damn rat."

Yuki shook his head. "Please, Kyo…just this once." Kyo gasped at the feel of freezing, dripping hands against his chest, skating down to his waistline. Yuki took the opportunity for another kiss, slipping his tongue into Kyo's mouth to taste him.

"GET OFF ME!" Kyo shouted, jumping from his bed to a sitting position. His face felt hot and he heard his heart pounding in his throat. Kyo grimaced as he noticed how tight his pajama pants were in the groin area. It was a dream. Just a dream. Kyo took a hasty breath to try and calm his breathing. It was a dream.

He looked over in the doorway to see Yuki standing there, fully dressed with his satchel in hand. He had a look on his face that gave away he was amused, though he didn't want to outright laugh and ruin his image. If Kyo didn't know any better, he'd think Yuki knew exactly what he was dreaming. Yuki sauntered into the room and leaned down to face the panting cat. He raised his eyebrows as if to ask if he were okay, but the curve of his mouth proved he didn't really care.

"I know you're lazy on days like this, but you should be _ashamed_ that I'm up and ready before you, you stupid cat. Now, if you're done fighting with your blanket, I suggest you get up, or we'll be late for school." Kyo looked out his window to see large cold raindrops beating heavily against his window. He glanced at Yuki, who was staring at him expectantly, and forced himself to keep from going completely hysterical.

"I think I'm going to stay home, today." Kyo said quietly, throwing his blanket over his head.


End file.
